poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Ultra Magnus (Transcript)
Here is the transcrit of Saving Ultra Magnus. One day, Ultra Magnus is on a scouting mission. Ultra Magnus: Well, no signs of Energon here. But then, two Predacons attacked. Ultra Magnus: What is the meaning of this?! Razorwing: I am Razorwing. Slash-Claw: And I am Slash-Claw. Ultra Magnus:(transforms and drives of too evade them) Razorwing: No you don't! They create a fire to block his path. Slash-Claw: We've got you now. Ultra Magnus tries to call for back up. Razorwing: I don't think so. Meanwhile, in Canterlot. Princess Yuna: So where are we going? Hiro: I'm introducing you to your newest friends. Ah, there's one of them. Miralight is chasing butterflies that appear to be shining in the sunlight. Princess Yuna: What sort of butterflies are those? They see her father, apparently directing the butterflies with his horn. Hiro: He's controlling the butterflies, but his horn isn't glowing. Mirage the Illusionist:(in Hiro's mind) That's because they are figments of my imagination. Hiro: Huh? Mirage the Illusionist:(turns to them) It's called an illusion. One of my favorite.(deactivates the illusion) Miralight: Awww.(sees a frog) Get over here, you little hopper!(chases it) Mirage the Illusionist: Don't go too far, sweetie. (just as she is about to go too deep into the water, a light blue aura pulls her out) Starlight Glimmer: You really are a handful. Miralight: Mom! Put me down! That's my hopper! Mirage the Illusionist: Listen to your mother. and her daughter bounce up Pinkie Pie: Hi everyone. Percy:(rolls up) Hiro, it's been too long. Hiro: Long time no see, Percy. Percy Pie: I'm Percy Pie.(smiles brightly, her teeth are so bright, they flash) Mirage the Illusionist:(turns invisible) (Pinkie closes her daughter's mouth just as Henry and Fluttershy come up with their twin sons) Henry: Hiro! Haven't seen you in a while. Hiro: Henry! Good to see you again. Henryshy:(shyly) H-h-hi. Fluttershy: Oh, it's alright, Henryshy. They're your new friends. Mirage the Illusionist:(becomes visible) That was frightening. Flutterward: Whoa, how did you do that? Mirage the Illusionist: You're gonna need an expert.(sees something) There's one now. (They see Deadpool running from Garble, his gang, and the Diamond Dogs) Deadpool:(jumps and flies to the other building) I believe I can fly~ I believe I just shot that guy~(takes out his gun and shoots a thief) The Green Arrow:(spoken) Stop killing. Deadpool: I think I shot him from a mile away~ Garble:(spoken) Hey doofus!(shoots fire knocking him out of the sky) Deadpool:(hits the ground with a splat)(weakly) Ow. Garble: Splat! Fluttershy:(angered) That big dumb MEANIE! Mirage the Illusionist: Don't worry, he's fine. Gordon: How can he be fine? He is splattered all over the ground. Hiro: Gordon! Long time no see. Deadpool:(slithers) Hold on, I gotta heal up real quick. This hurts worse than that time I was melted into a puddle. Gordon Dash and Rainbow Dash: You were melted into a puddle and survived?! Awesome! Deadpool: I've even had my head blown off and have even been decapitated. A new one grows in when my head gets blown off. Gordon Dash: Whoa. (Deadpool's legs reform) Deadpool: I can't die. I don't do the whole dying thing. Dying's not really part of my skill set. Rarity: What is wrong with you? Deadpool: What's wrong with me is that I'm not chowing down on some El Pablo's chimichangas right now. James: Hi, Hiro! Hiro: James! Good to see you again. Jamesity: Hi everyone. (Deadpool regrows his arms and takes out his chicken swords) Deadpool: I'm pound those guys so hard, they're gonna wish they never messed with the Deadpool! Mirage the Illusionist: Yeah, calm down. (Applejack, Toby, and Tobyjack come up) Deadpool: Oh look, a flower.(picks it) Mirage the Illusionist:(annoyed) Really? (one of Garble's gang members appears next to Deadpool) Deadpool: AAAAHHHH! Kill him! Kill him!(sees one with a knife) AH! This one has a knife! (Tobyjack giggles) Applejack: What's wrong with yer friend? Mirage the Illusionist: I've been asking myself the same thing. (the music for Deadpool's theme song plays) Deadpool: Wait, do you hear that? Mirage the Illusionist: Hear what? Deadpool: That music playing. Mirage the Illusionist: There is no music playing. Deadpool: It's the theme song music.(sings) Theme song, theme song~ Theme song~ This is my theme song~ Theme song, theme song~ Theme song~ A Deadpool theme song~ Nighlocktheawesome:(in a deep voice) Previously, on Yuna's Princess Adventure. Deadpool: So, Yeah. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225